Our new life
by my2little0fanfic0for5mlp
Summary: Two orphans all alone untell this happened knowpony knows how and these shy sisters don't know if they should be ...happy... or terrier like to see what happens just start reading(p.s. this is my first story hope you enjoy well... to be honest im not Shure whats going to happen but its going to be great I had a story ready but I started typing and its way way way better)


"h-hi! _m-my names Lilly. I-I'm going to tell you about what happened to me." "US!" "o-ok " us." "oh um" *ahem* "s-sorry t-that was m-my sister rosy "wow she scared me really bad this time "oh um sorry I get r-reeeealy lost in thought sometimes oh sorry I-I got of topic like usually oh um here I'm just going to start at the start " **before** I make a bigger fool of myself_

 ** _I fell asleep really quick well it was a busy day I must have been more tired than I thought _**

**_*a few hours later*_**

 ** _I woke up the first thing I noticed was that ... I wasn't in my room I was lying on a large coushin with rosey in a very dark room light by a torch on the far wall or at least I think it was rosey if it was she changed a LOT she was a blond girl with a red eye and a white eye. now she's a well a no she LOOK'S like a filly like the ones I saw on my grandpa's but not she had the body structure but there where... _**_holes **all over her hoofs and the horn? on her head. that were like the rest of her body a deep black and her main and tail was a deep dark red getting lighter until it reached the end of her very long hair at the end it was white. so was a kind of ...of band? around her middle it matched her hair that's when I noticed ME from what I could see without a mirror I looked exactly like rosy but my main and tail was longer than hers and my hair started with deep dark blue and ended in white tinted green and the band thing matched my skin? ya my "skin" was scraped and bruised I even had a completely different nerve and muscle system it turns out I had wings and a "stinger" I only though I was part bug but now I KNEW it my wings matched my main and tail witch I could only** assume **that was because of my eyes that I could only guess that they where the same one blue one green when I walked my hoofs made no sound actually they did but I could hear it I guess my ears where sensitive because I stomped it made a *thud* but it didn't echo even though it should have in an open room like this that's when I finally took a look around the room there was a small glass window on the ceiling it was night that confused me it should be day right? other than that there was a large heavy wooden door next to the torch on the far wall** "l-l-l-Lilly" **said a small fragile** **distorted voice behind me it sounded like rosy but it was raspy and deeper "** ROSY! are you ok?" **I said in an equally raspy and deep voice rushing over to rosy seeing tears streaming from her red eye she couldn't use her other eye because she was borin blind in it and couldn't**_ _ **use it at all her eyes had slit pupils so I could only imagine mine were to that's when I herd it the *clip clop clip* hoof steps lying back down I pretended to sleep rosey followed my action just as the hoof steps stopped right outside of the door to the room then the click of the key in the lock then the door creaked open reviling a white Pegasus mare in gold amour with a blue main and tail holding a flashlight in her mouth with a move of her jaw she shined the flashlight right at me I didn't react quick enough and she caught me and rosey staring at her *AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH* she yelled running out the door closing it behind her locking it and running of somewhere we didn't have to wait long in a matter of seconds tons of hoof beats galloping down the corridor the door swung wide open standing there was a dark blue alicorn surrounded by unicorns and Pegasus all dressed in gold amour she was majestic we were just sitting there wide eyed she smiled and walked in sitting she motion to the guards they lit up the room and closed the door she waited until they where done then spoke** "do you know who I am" **she asked I shook my head** "do you know who you are, what you where you are, or where you came from" "well my names Lilly she's rosy and you are?" "I am Luna please answer my other questions" "well we don't know what we are or where we are and we only remember going to bed and a few other things" "how about your family" **that made me turn away from her I started tearing-up a little remembering so did rosy** " well we don't have a family our mom never wanted us never loved us or our dad when I was five and rosey was four our dad died the last thing keeping our mom from throwing us out was gone so the next day she took us two pillows and blankets some of our cloths she told us we where going on a camping trip she took us a couple miles out of town a little-bit into the forest and set up the tint we had lots of fun that summer day but that night after we fell asleep she and never came back " **I finish crying I could hear luna sniffling** "I-I'm sorry I asked" "its ok you didn't know" **I said turning back to her smiling she smiled** " I'm sorry I have to leave I have something very important to do would you like somepony to stay here with you until I come back" I **nodded she walked over to the guards and started talking pretty soon a unicorn stallion walked in closing the door then sitting down his horn was glowing** "why is your horn glowing" " I'm keeping the room lit" **that's when I noticed his flank** "why do you have a symbol on your flank" "its a sign of my special talent" **he replied emotion-less it was a picture of a sword and a lightning-bolt crossing one another** "what's your name" "crash flash" **after that we just sat there until luna came back when I looked up at the window it was day when she walked in crash flash left** " iv decided what to do come along lets get you cleaned up" **we followed her to the bathroom rosy squealed eveytime she saw somepony after we got cleaned up she brought us to a giant room** "ttttiiiaaa are you here" "yes im over here" **said a white alicorn** **at the far side of the room** **she walked towards luna** " I have somponys that I want you to meet" **she said moving out of the way so celestia could see us** "this is rosy and lilly" **she said introducing us** "hi" **I said smiling at her she just got a weird expression** "luna can we talk in private" "sure why" **she asked at that celestia brout her to a side of the room and as they talked me and rosy sat and whited it took awhile finally celestia came** **over** "hi im lilly a-and this I-is rosy" **I said smiling at her her mean look dident change making our ears droop** "a-a-are y-you m-m-m-mad" "oh no im not mad I just zoned out im celestia its nice to meet you" **the expression leaving her fae and got replaed with a smile making us to perk up and smile at her she smiled back.**_


End file.
